


Perception

by LittleSpacePrince



Series: Tale Teller's Daily Writing Challenge [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Bruce, Bottom Bruce Banner, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Top Tony, Top Tony Stark, teacher/teacher au I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 20:53:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13689591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSpacePrince/pseuds/LittleSpacePrince
Summary: Prompt:High school AUIn which risks are taken.





	Perception

“What is reality?” the professor mused, staring back at a class of teenagers, undoubtedly bored out of their wits save for a few who either had a crush on him or wished to be him. The famous Tony Stark, the genius Tony Stark, the billionaire Tony Stark, had somehow found himself teaching AP Neuroscience and Psychology at a local high school. PR stunt, or maybe he’d just gotten bored, or maybe he wanted to get more in touch with a reality he could never hope to be apart of. Bruce Banner wasn’t certain, but he did find himself… intrigued. 

Something of a bond had formed between them, though of what nature, Bruce wasn't certain. It had started with a one night stand, when Tony Stark had strolled into Bruce's favorite bar and sparked up a conversation. They'd shared a few conversations in the teacher’s lounge before that, but over drinks, and lacking the presence of students, they had found themselves getting a bit handsy, until they were rubbing cocks in a bathroom stall, with Bruce ending up in the billionaire’s bedroom by morning. Since then, these little escapades had continued, though neither one knew what to call this little thing they had going. 

So Bruce did what he did best. He lurked in the corner, silent and unnoticed, and he watched. 

A few hands raised around the classroom before Tony picked one. “Hippie guy.” Stark said, pointing toward a student with long curls that cascaded down his shoulders. It was funny how Tony had been teaching for nearly three months and still failed to remember the names of his students. He almost felt flattered, knowing that Tony Stark never bothered with anyone's name but his. Everyone else got nicknames, but Bruce was always just… Bruce. 

“The observable universe?” The student answered with a shrug. 

Tony clicked his fingers before turning away and continuing to pace the floor. “I suppose that answer might fly in physics, but this is neuroscience. Who's got the brains to give me an answer relating to the brain?” He inquired. More hands raised, and Tony swept over the class before choosing a girl in the front, perky breasts almost full view in a Stark Industries shirt far too tight on her - definitely on of the types only here for the sake of a celebrity crush. “Ironic t-shirt, go.”

“Reality is exactly what we see and hear, instead of what we fantasize about or dream or, you know, maybe hallucinate.” She offered, voice a bit shaky, just a bit uncertain, though there was still some air of cockiness in it. As if she thought that a barely-eighteen senior in high school could get into the pants of a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist as easily as she could get into the pants of her other teachers. 

“Ah. Hallucination.” He said, somewhat thoughtfully. “That's an answer I would have expected from hippie guy. Sex, drugs, and rock 'n' roll, am I right?” 

The class gave the expected reaction, some half awkward laugh. Tony smirked, catching sight of the doctor standing in the back, making quick eye contact before turning back to the class. Bruce found his mind wandering to this little thing that they had. Whether or not it could ever possibly be real, or nothing more than a fling. There was something devious in it, something almost wrong about these little late night escapades of theirs, or their quickies in the janitor’s closet during lunch. Was this all it would ever be? In the way that their eyes met, even for just a moment, Bruce began to think that, maybe, just maybe, there was something more than simple lust there. 

“Now, here's something that's really gonna alter your consciousness.” Tony started, calling the attention of the class, and Bruce, back to him. He stood with some knowing smirk, as if he was about to drop a bombshell and he knew exactly how the entire class was going to react, as if he knew all of the thoughts, past, present, and future, that were bouncing around in their heads. It was some attractive sort of confidence, a sort of cockiness that drew in the soft-spoken doctor, an attractive sort of arrogance. 

“Reality,” he began. “is a figment of your imagination.”

Bruce stared, arms crossing across his chest. Strange theories, certainly. Some part of him wondered if Stark was even qualified to be teaching this class - he was always more of a mechanic, after all. Still, he listened, intrigued, wondering what he had to say to back up such claims. After all, it wasn't as though Bruce was any more well trained in fields such as philosophy and neurology and psychology. Anatomy and physiology, maybe, but beyond the practical functions of the brain, he wasn't much more well-versed than the students sitting in on this class. 

“Who here hasn't woken up breathless from a nightmare and thought, _’oh, thank God it's just a dream’?_ That's because the neurochemical impulses fired when we're dreaming or fantasizing or hallucinating are indistinguishable from the ones banging around inside our skulls when we actually experience those events.” Tony explained, fingers clicking and eyes bright. 

There was something in the way that he spoke that left him clinging to every word. Something in the way his eyes lit up that made him want to watch him speak for a thousand years. There was just something about him, something bright and wild and strange that made him want more, beyond intellectual conversation and sex. And perhaps Tony wanted it too, or perhaps the way he thought he saw Tony looking at him from across the room was merely a figment of imagination. 

“Reality is merely a matter of perception. So, if what we perceive is often wrong, how can we ever know what's real and what isn't?” 

Reality was merely a matter of perception. Bruce wasn't certain whether or not this fling they had between them was real or a figment of his imagination, if it could last beyond locked doors. But if reality was little more than a figment of imagination, perhaps he could bring his fantasies to fruition. 

Just as the silence settled over them, the bell rang.

“Alright, get out.” Tony instructed, turning back toward his desk as they rushed out, dashing past the doctor and toward their next class. Bruce lingered in the doorway though, slowly creeping closer to him, pushing his hands deeper into his pockets.

“Good lecture.” Bruce commented quietly, just loud enough to make his presence known. Tony turned toward him, brown eyes flashing toward him just long enough to see who it was before returning to his desk, sifting through papers.

“I try. I just hope they’re getting it. And not just here because… Well, because they heard that a celebrity is teaching a high school class for a semester.” Tony replied before waving a stack of graded papers. “Though, judging by the way they’re doing on these tests, I say they’re paying more attention to the goatee than to the actual lessons.” 

Bruce sauntered closer, just close enough to command his full attention, just close enough so that he knew he wanted to talk - really talk. Tony’s eyes caught his and held his gaze, his brown eyes ringed and dark from lack of sleep, a small smile grazing his lips as Bruce inched closer.

“So… You say that reality is merely a matter of perception. But perception is often skewed, and so must be reality. So I’ve got a question for you.” Bruce mused, perhaps more confidently than he had any right to be. He was rarely so confident in himself, never one to really make the first move, and certainly not here, not now, not like this. But if there was hardly any differentiation between fantasy and reality, if it was all only a matter of perception, then perhaps he had a shot. Perhaps there was no reason to fear. 

“What might that question be, Dr. Banner?” Tony inquired, arms folding across his chest.

“The way I’m perceiving it… I don’t think I’m just another conquest to you. Maybe I’m entirely wrong, and this is nothing more than a fling that’s gonna be done and over with as soon as it’s inconvenient for you to keep fucking me. But the way that I’m seeing it, I think that there’s more to it than that. So I have to ask, Mr. Stark.” He took another step forward, until they were damn near nose to nose. “Is it merely a figment of my imagination, a skew in my perception, or are you falling in love with me?” 

“You’re a level-headed man, Dr. Banner. I think that your perception tends to remain fairly steady.” Tony replied, taking the doctor’s hands in his own, close enough that the doctor could feel his breath against his skin. “What do you think? Does this seem pretty real to you?” 

With that, he claimed his lips, like he had done a thousand times. Though there was something more tender in him now, something more sincere, less lusty and more like falling in love. Bruce melted into him, small smiles pressed against his lips as Tony pulled him closer, pushing his hands through his curls. Something, some raw emotion, erupted in his chest, warm and bright and alive and so undoubtedly, undeniably real. 

“Feels pretty real to me.” Bruce whispered, pulling away just far enough to speak, savoring in the way Tony’s thumbs were brushing lightly over his stubble, holding him more gently than he ever had before. “What do you say, professor? You and I, this thing we have. Reality?” 

“Objective? No such thing. But shared? Absolutely.” 

Bruce grinned as Tony claimed his lips again, kissing him more ferociously, flipping him around and pushing him up onto the desk, pushing away papers without regard for where they fell. Bruce hooked his ankles around his waist, feeling the hardness in Tony’s slacks pressing against his own. Taboo, and goddamn risky, but the very thought of being taken right then and there was certainly tempting. 

It wasn't until Tony’s fingers started working at the buckle of his belt that he wizened up enough to realize that sex on the teacher’s desk was hardly worth the risk. There were windows, the doors didn't have locks, hell, there were cameras watching them right now. They could've gotten fired, blacklisted, even arrested. Not to mention what it would do to Tony’s image when the story inevitably broke. They would become a media spectacle, and everyone would know of their little love affair. No, it was too risky… 

Bruce pulled away slowly, forcing the situation into deescalation, as much as he hated to. Tony stared back at him with big brown eyes that damn near made him melt, as they always did. He pushed a hand through his hair, tracing over his jawline, down his neck, over all the parts he wanted to touch and pull and kiss… 

“We can't here. Anyone could walk in and see us.” Bruce whispered. 

“That's kind of the point. Adds to the thrill of it, right?” Tony replied. 

“We could get in huge trouble. If we get caught, we’ll get fired, or worse…”

“The kids are all at lunch, no one’s coming back here. Come on, babe. Let's just… do it. Take a chance.” Tony urged, slowly inching closer. “I want you. I need you.”

Bruce furrowed his brow, glancing down into his lap. His bulge was thick and obscene through his trousers, and so was Tony’s. How much easier would it have been to just let it out, take his release rather than attempt to teach a class with a rock-solid erection? How could he even begin to focus with that? Surely it would be easier, and for the sake of learning...

“Come on, Banner. Take a risk. You can't tell me that you've never thought about it.” Tony persuaded, fingers wandering up and down his sides as he came closer, lips practically pressed against his ear. “You can't tell me that the thought of me plowing you on my desk, where anyone could see us, doesn't turn you on even a little bit.” 

Bruce could feel his cock twitch at the very idea of it, and figured it was better not to lie. Besides, the idea certainly did excite him, leaving him aching in his khakis. He supposed that some risks could be afforded for the sake of the thrill. He bit his lip slowly, running over the risks and rewards before damning it to hell and wrapping his legs tight around Tony’s waist, lips colliding as he rubbed himself hard against him. 

Tony tugged down his khakis to his ankles, cock free of fabric confines, springing free, pre-cum smearing over the hem of his shirt. Bruce leaned back, head against the desk, eyes staring up at the ceiling as Tony hovered over him, peppering his neck with kisses as one hand opened a drawer and blindly rummaged around until he found what he was looking for, pulling out a small bottle of lube. 

“Do you just keep that in your desk?” Bruce inquired, brows furrowed. 

“I've been wanting to do this for awhile. Hold your legs up for me.” He replied, squeezing some of it onto his fingers as Bruce obeyed, adjusting himself, presenting his hole to him. 

He could hear Tony make a small noise, possessive and aroused as slick fingers probed his rim. He tensed at the cold at first, but quickly relaxed as Tony drew circles against the taut ring of muscle. They had done this before, penetrative sex, but not nearly enough for Bruce to ever get used to the sensation. It was still a shock, fingers probing his most private spot, tentatively spreading him open in preparation for his cock… 

Tony wasted little time, pressing a finger past his rim, sinking into him slowly, allowing him to adjust to the fullness. It burned at the rim at first, but as his finger crooked and began to rub insistently at the sensitive nub tucked inside of him, the pain quickly faded into pleasure, leaving him choking on little whines, fingernails burying into the flesh of his own thighs. He squirmed, back arching as he rocked against Tony’s finger, yearning for more. And at his silent command, his wish was granted, Tony slipping in a second, and a third, drizzling more lube when needed, scissoring him open until he was a moaning, squirming mess. 

“Good?” Tony inquired, fingers continuing to work, pumping in and out of him. Bruce didn't have the capacity to answer in anything more than a nod, but it was enough, Tony pulling his fingers away and moving to his own zipper, pulling his cock from his slacks, thick and swollen in his hand, the fat, slick head of his cock lining up with his rim. 

Bruce let out a cry as he pushed, groaning at the feeling of fullness as Tony thrust in deeper, slowly bottoming out inside of him. Tony’s arms hooked beneath his knees, holding him open and close as he slowly began to thrust, threatening go split him in two. Curls thrown back, fingers curling tight around Tony’s tie as he pulled him in closer. 

Perhaps reality was merely a figment of imagination, down to perception, but this was undeniably real. The brutal thrust of his hips, member swollen and throbbing inside of him, the dripping of sweat and the groans of lovers under the haze of their own lusts. Horny, insatiable, the ever impending climax growing ever closer, until he was overwhelmed. The fingerprint bruises and the stretch and burn of his rim, the clinically precise thrusts pushing insistently against his prostate… 

There was something in the thrill of getting caught that drew him closer. Tony pushing back on his thighs until his cock was rubbing hard against it, the groans and pants barely concealed, the knowing that anyone could walk by and see them there… it was almost too much to bare, leaving Bruce approaching his climax almost embarrassingly quickly. 

“You're about to come,” Tony huffed, voice low and barely controlled. “I can feel it in the way you're twitching on my cock. I can feel it in the way your cock’s throbbing against me. Come for me, babe.” 

That was all it took for him to be pushed over the edge. It erupted from him as soon as it came. His orgasm overtook him, hot ropes of semen coating the bottom of his shirt. He shuddered and shook, overcome by the force of it, hole contracting hard around Tony’s cock as he continued to thrust. He felt the damp warmth of semen filling him, Tony’s cum pooling in the pit of his belly… 

Then there was the clatter of books. 

Bruce whipped around to see the hippie kid from earlier, staring with wide-eyed shock at what sat before him. Professors being beyond unprofessional, caught in compromising positions. Obscenity not fit for young eyes, risks taken far too recklessly. Bruce’s heart caught in his throat as he held painfully awkward eye contact with the student, unsure of how to even break the silence. 

“Kid, I will pay you a thousand dollars right now if you walk away and don't say a word about this to anyone.” Tony said, head down and eyes averted, not daring to even look up. 

Then the sound of footsteps running down the hall, the door clicking shut behind him. And then, the sound of laughter.


End file.
